<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【牙渡】Near Death Climax by rowlet777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512660">【牙渡】Near Death Climax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777'>rowlet777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Kiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Dom/sub, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>轻微DS</p><p>别扭太牙哥x我就是馋他身子渡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【牙渡】Near Death Climax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不是说过，不要放他进来么？”</p><p> </p><p>“但…渡大人的样子看上去不太舒服，所以……”</p><p> </p><p>不待男佣说完话，登太牙就站了起来，快步走向玄关。红渡正局促地坐在门口附近的会客椅上，他裹得严严实实，脸颊微红，额头冒汗，像是一幅感冒了也要上门拜访——亦或是谢罪的样子。</p><p> </p><p>登太牙顾不得那么多，虽然这份谢罪之意，他也不见得全收下——关心兄弟的身体，不代表他要和小渡和解。他捧住小渡绯红的脸蛋儿，手心传来灼人的热度，就算是体温偏低的蛇属fangire也能比较出他平常时的体温没有这么烫手，红渡的身体正在发着轻烧。</p><p> </p><p>“去叫医生——”太牙对着手下的男佣下了指令，袖子却被小渡牵住。</p><p> </p><p>“不要！”少年激烈的摇着头。“我、我没有生病！”</p><p> </p><p>“别逞强！”</p><p> </p><p>“我没有，哥哥！”渡将太牙的手拉到了小腹附近。“我没有…”</p><p> </p><p>太牙错愕地盯着他的脸，随即，他就露出了了然之色，小渡央求地看着他，却看不出太牙是喜是怒。他的手指抵住了小渡的肚脐位置，眼眸之色更为深沉。</p><p> </p><p>“你先退下吧。”太牙忽然向待在一旁，正打算给私人医生打电话的男佣说。“我有话对我弟弟说，不必叫医生，这段时间，也不要让人来打扰我们。”</p><p> </p><p>虽然很惊讶，但看到似乎松了一口气的红渡，和神情变得有些莫测的太牙，男佣也只得拿起了大衣和太牙处理好的文件，离开了太牙的公寓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“好了……”太牙用手指挑起了渡的下颌。“你在里面放了什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥…”太牙冷淡地将手指撤了回去，小渡惊讶地瞪大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“你叫我什么？”太牙反问他，小渡咬住了下唇，兄长的漠视让他有些受辱的感觉。但，毕竟自己也是带着致歉意味过来的，如果能平息太牙的怒气，他什么都愿意做。</p><p> </p><p>“我的王…太牙大人……”</p><p> </p><p>说出带着几乎不能逾越的身份鸿沟的称谓，小渡的舌头有些打结，但这就是太牙想听到的——他的嘴角露出一丝嘲讽的微笑，抱住了手臂。渡结结巴巴地继续说了下去：</p><p> </p><p>“是太牙大人，送给我的玩具……就是那一盒子，我一直放在床头柜第二个格子里的、”他从口袋里拿出了遥控器。“拜托您……把它们关上吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你还放了两个？”</p><p> </p><p>渡羞耻地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>太牙噗嗤一声笑出来了。“你可能以为这已经很超过了，但对你来说还不够，小渡。而拿出这点诚意对我来说也差得远。把开关关上，然后回家吧。我说过，在你反思清楚之前，我并不想见你。”</p><p> </p><p>小渡十分慌乱地惊叫起来，他甚至算得上是在苦苦哀求太牙了。</p><p> </p><p>“太牙大人！王、我真的好想您！我下次不会再受伤了！拜托您，不要再拒绝我了！”</p><p> </p><p>“不要离开我……求求您了……”</p><p> </p><p>太牙面无表情地盯着他了几秒钟，转过身向后走去。</p><p> </p><p>“哥…！太牙大人……”</p><p> </p><p>太牙像端坐在王座上般靠在了沙发上，托着下颌似笑非笑。</p><p> </p><p>“既然如此，那我给你一个机会吧。但我不是那种宽宏大量的王，在行刑的时候，也不会因为你是我的兄弟就对你有额外的仁慈。害怕的话，现在还可以走。”</p><p> </p><p>“太牙大人，我…我是不会离开的，感谢您、让我可以和您致歉谢罪……我愿意为您做任何事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，把你的衣服脱下来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>小渡嗯了一声，低着头解开了缠在脖子上的围巾。他的动作有些鲁莽急躁，尽管他本人的性格绝不算是无所畏惧，甚至到了畏手畏脚的地步，但此时为了太牙的一丝怜悯，他也顾不得什么了。</p><p> </p><p>很快，红渡光裸的身子就暴露在空气之中了，太牙的眼睛紧紧盯着他胸前一道粉红色的疤口，那道伤疤又宽又长，边缘堪才愈合上，但要完全消减，还要很长一段时间。</p><p> </p><p>“伤口还会疼么？”</p><p> </p><p>“不会了，”小渡迷惘地回答，察觉到了太牙的目光，他仿佛是自己最丑陋的一面被心爱之人看到了，甚恐引起太牙的不快，甚至厌恶自己的身体，连忙用手挡住了这片伤疤。“请不要再看了，王…”</p><p> </p><p>太牙无暇的脸上闪过了一丝没人看懂的情绪，他的眸子变得更深，像冰一样。</p><p> </p><p>这道伤口，是小渡为他挡下突然的攻击而留下的，这道伤口离脖颈的要害不过咫尺，而小渡当时甚至没来得及变身。尽管这道伤口不久就会因为混血fangire强大的愈合力消失掉，但那种差一点点就会失去心爱之人的恐惧感，和对他天真鲁莽的气恼，让太牙在确定了小渡已无大碍后便把他拒之门外。</p><p> </p><p>他宁可小渡对他的爱意消减，或者至少，在考虑他之前，更多考虑自己一些。</p><p> </p><p>这段时间，听不到小渡温柔的声音，无法抚摸他的双手，和他床笫之间交颈相欢让太牙也十分煎熬，他理解小渡的渴望，但依然无法原谅他。</p><p> </p><p>小渡仍以为，自己将他当做私人所有物，随意的弄伤和毁坏，才招致了他那么大的火气……太牙并不否定将渡当做不允许他人染指的爱人这点，但如果小渡不再属于他，却能保证安全，或者更加幸福，他也会给予小渡自由。</p><p> </p><p>他还是那么爱着小渡，却希望自己的弟弟在此之后不要那么爱他。</p><p> </p><p>“如果你愿意挡着，就挡着吧。”虽然那条伤疤刺得他嘴里发苦，太牙却说得满不在乎。“把开关调到最大档。”</p><p> </p><p>小渡闭上眼，依言行事。不过才几分钟，遥控开关就从他手上跌在了地板上，随即两条脱力的腿也难耐地缠在了一起。过来的一路，那两枚跳蛋都以最低的档速缓缓的挑逗他，使内壁充血肿胀，这时突然变强的快感让他再也站不住，跪趴在了地上，嗡嗡作响的玩具在他体内抽动撞击个不停，欲火抽干了全身的力气。小渡仰起头，却见太牙只是淡漠地盯着他，看着他趴伏在地上的样子，说道：</p><p> </p><p>“翻过来，你这个样子，我什么都看不到。”</p><p> </p><p>“是…太牙大人。”</p><p> </p><p>少年面如娇艳的玫瑰花蕾，眼中含着滴滴泪露，身体如火焰般燃烧，被深爱的人注视着，仿佛连心脏都在融化，身体愈发敏感起来。他笨拙地把身子翻过来，大张的双腿之间风景一览无余。高高挺起的阴茎上流满了前液，还有一些滑下了腹沟，濡湿了正随着节奏一吸一吐的肛穴，美妙的肉洞早已被小渡自己开拓润滑过，可以直接享用。看来他是完全做好了准备，才会这样闯过来的，太牙调整了自己的坐姿，努力让自己的表情更加淡漠和嫌弃。</p><p> </p><p>“你不是自己已经能满足自己了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不行的！如果没有王的肉棒，我没有办法…没有办法安心入睡…太想要被您拥抱了……”</p><p> </p><p>太牙咯咯地笑了起来。“小渡，你塞着这种玩具说话实在是太没有说服力了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我会把它拿出来，现在就……”小渡正想把跳蛋抠出来，却被太牙毫不客气地打断。</p><p> </p><p>“我让你用手了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>一句话，就让小渡涨红了脸，咬着下唇僵住了身子，他只得用双手掰开腿根，下腹用力，想靠内部推力把体内的跳蛋推出去。但那扑腾扑腾直跳的圆形小东西狡猾至极，在他想要使劲时就朝着更深处滑去，百般努力，却是把自己弄得更加麻痒难耐，欲火中烧，和这枚跳蛋无用的斗争。</p><p> </p><p>他用潮湿的眼睛期待地看着太牙，舔了舔嘴唇，试图用媚态引起太牙的同情和欲望。可太牙对这具被冷落多时，早已驯服的身体显得兴致缺缺。无奈之下，小渡用手肘撑起自己的腰，将两瓣屁股掰得更开以使穴口不至于合拢。他知道自己的样子下流得可耻，如果是平时，自己玩得再怎么过分，也是做不出这种动作的。</p><p> </p><p>但此时他只想让太牙看清楚他已经烂熟的身体，看到他的体内是多么饥渴难耐得等着被蹂躏。</p><p> </p><p>“告诉我，你在干什么。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯…我…我在…”</p><p> </p><p>“说。”</p><p> </p><p>男人冷淡的声音让少年身躯颤抖，注意到他的反应，带着寒意的目光更加不满地从他身上扫过。羞耻和快感纠缠在一起，形成了更为强烈的刺激，成为了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。</p><p> </p><p>“我在…我在自慰……”小渡自暴自弃地呻吟着。“我在把自己……放进去的玩具…排出来……”</p><p> </p><p>“喜欢这样做？”</p><p> </p><p>“喜欢…”渡的声音细不可闻。“喜欢身体被玩弄…如果是太牙大人……”</p><p> </p><p>知道自己即将屈从在调教之下，他已经不敢和太牙对视。羞涩和激烈的快感在身体里肆虐，同时也带来了无比的刺激——堕落的感受。</p><p> </p><p>大张着双腿摆成淫猥的姿势，自己用手指勾开正在吞吐着玩具的后穴，好让恋人看清楚那些嫩红的内壁有多么饥渴。带着一点茧子的指腹被极为细腻的穴口吸住，快感十分微妙，让他用湿漉漉的眼光紧紧得盯着太牙的双腿，渴望着能给他带来真实快乐的巨物。</p><p> </p><p>太牙放下了翘起的腿，渡的眼神追着那只洁如冷玉的脚掌踏在了地板上，朝自己逼近，停在了自己身边。太牙居高临下的俯瞰他，甚至能让他感受到一股冰冷的寒气，自己已经如火上煮沸的热水，而倾心恋慕的哥哥却用一种玩味嘲讽的表情旁观自己的丑态，小渡更为羞耻和惴惴不安了。</p><p> </p><p>自己是不是已经不被哥哥喜爱了……正在出神时，太牙猛不丁地将那只脚踩在了他的肚子上。</p><p> </p><p>“我看你太慢了，来帮帮你。”</p><p> </p><p>小渡差点暴起曲身，他已一个字都说不出，太牙没有使多大力气，但小渡被他猝不及防一惊之下，体内猛然收缩，推出了徘徊在穴口附近的一枚跳蛋，而另一枚则被挤进了身体的更深处。太牙挑了下眉，在他的肚子上坏心的找到了正在微微跳动的位置，隔着一层皮肉直接踩在了玩具上。</p><p> </p><p>“不要！不要！哥…”</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“太牙大人、对不起、我…我失言了……”</p><p> </p><p>太牙仿佛有些困扰的收回了脚。“我是不是踩痛你了？要停止么？”</p><p> </p><p>其实自己只是被吓到而已，并没有受伤——小渡刚想开口解释，但和太牙厮混了这么久，之前再怎么天真，也该明白自己亲兄长的潜台词。</p><p> </p><p>可那样子，还有嘴边那丝冷酷的笑，是觉得把我欺负的还不够么……小渡委屈的腹诽着，但又忍不住怦然心动。知道自己落入了陷阱，身体却变得更加火热和期待，苛求更多的欺负。</p><p> </p><p>“不…我很喜欢……喜欢极了，求求您，我的王，继续踩我吧……”</p><p> </p><p>那只优美而冰凉的脚又抬了起来，小渡的目光紧张地追着它，却没有落在预想中的小腹上，而是贴上的他流满了水的阴茎，激得他头皮发麻。太牙的脚尖摆弄挑逗着他，他似乎并不是很适应这种调情手段，脚趾活动的有些僵硬，但是这刺激对小渡来说已经太过分了，他的呻吟声都变了调，他本能的瑟缩着身躯，想要挡住那只冰冷的脚，但太牙只是将它踩到了激烈起伏的肚皮上，就瓦解了少年的全部反抗。冰冷光滑的脚底挤压着快要爆炸的肉棒，连体内玩具的震动都被传达到了各处，刺激着小渡的每一根神经，大脑一片空白，盛烈的快感让他高声叫了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“我要去了…啊……太牙、大人……”</p><p> </p><p>“这么快？”</p><p> </p><p>话未说完，少年的身体一震，肉棒一抖泄了出来，就连埋在身体里的玩具，也在高潮时被激动的推出了后穴，在下身一滩黏糊糊的体液里仍然不住的震动着。小渡满脸都是汗和泪，发丝黏在了脖颈上，他倒在地上，手指挡住了眼睛，呜呜咽咽地喘了好一会儿才回过神来，首先看到的，是太牙纠结的表情。</p><p> </p><p>那只清爽干净的脚掌上，沥沥地沾着自己粘稠的白浊，太牙正在困扰是先擦干还是先放下脚才好，却被小渡主动握住了脚腕，柔嫩火热的小舌伸了出来，一根根卷过太牙的脚趾。</p><p> </p><p>就连太牙都因为这过于淫靡的场景脸泛红晕，而小渡只是一声不吭的舔过整只足掌，直到把所有的精液扫进了自己的口中，才松开了那只不知何时起泛起了血色的脚，努力地把嘴里的苦味往下咽。</p><p> </p><p>精液的味道当然矫舌难咽，小渡几乎要因为生理性的反胃呕吐出来，但他把柔滑的香舌伸出口，让太牙看清楚自己乖乖吃干净了全部。忍耐着嘴里的腥苦，少年羞耻却期待地颤声说：</p><p> </p><p>“太牙大人……对不起……我用污秽的东西，污染了您的脚……但、都已经全部打扫干净了……”</p><p> </p><p>“不管把我弄得多么脏、我都会在事后清理掉的…请您疼爱我吧……拜托了……我好爱您啊……如果没有您，我会活不下去的……”</p><p> </p><p>因为遇到了太牙，曾经用以保护自我的孤独便无法适应下去了，只有躺在太牙怀里，才能安心入睡，否则每夜会因为身体发热从梦中惊醒，无论自己怎么抚弄都得不到满足。即使在身体里放入了玩具，甚至把开关开了一路，但那种没有知觉，没有情感的东西是不会让自己彻底舒畅起来的……直到在太牙面前，被积压已久的欲望才像岩浆流了出来，不仅烧尽了理智，也让小渡孤注一掷的说出来平时绝对不会说出口的话。</p><p> </p><p>表面上来看，屈从和弱势的是年轻的弟弟，但他迫使着兄长最终不得不把手伸给他——听到这些话，存有恋心的人是不可能不动摇的。</p><p> </p><p>“…不会觉得可耻和卑鄙么？”太牙蹙紧了眉头，弯下腰轻轻地抚摸着胸口那道快要愈合的伤疤。即使太牙的冷漠只是做做样子，还是有办法让小渡痛苦，他几乎以为，是因为身体过于丑陋才引不起兄长的兴趣，想要遮挡时，手臂被太牙抓住顺势整个人拎了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“你做的已经够多了，小渡。都射了这么多了，这几周来就算全都淤积在身体里，现在也发泄出来了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>没有关掉的跳蛋，还在两人的脚下滴滴作响。红渡的眼睫毛上结着泪滴，让他需要瞪大眼睛，仔细多看很多次，才能看清太牙的脸。他从未如此拒人于千里之外，带着揶揄的冷笑，但依然散发出无穷尽的魅力。但是——</p><p> </p><p>“我的王……让我摸摸您，”他的声音甜的几乎是从嘴角里流淌出来的，带着浓浓的泣音，而手也放在了太牙的胯下，那儿已经坚挺的支棱起了高高凸起的一块。“我好喜欢…您的肉棒…我……还不够……求您了……”</p><p> </p><p>话说到这里，小渡也清楚自己有几分装腔作势的意思。泪眼朦胧，酸痛的身体还未从不应期恢复过来，而太牙过分自持和冷淡的样子，让他担忧后续最多能做到何种地步。害怕他会推开自己，就依旧保持着那副如峰巅残雪，无法解除的模样，无论怎么哀求都不能打动他……</p><p> </p><p>但太牙在叹息一声之后，抬起了小渡的下巴，锐利地凝视他。</p><p> </p><p>“我不能，在结束惩罚前，我不会和你做爱的。除非你完全接受这也是一场惩罚，会让你体会到痛苦远比享受要多。小渡，即便如此，你还想要吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“而且，你真的以为我会为你的讨好而原谅你么？”fangire之王异常冷酷的质问他。“我倒是被你提醒了，小渡，是不是因为我平时对你的宠溺太多，才把你养成了这样不知悔改，恃宠而骄的个性？我现在可是在气头上，不会轻易地放过你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“我愿意的。”渡轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>“既然你执意如此……那就过来吧。如你所愿，尽你所能的取悦我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>太牙在公寓的起居室里犹如端坐在玉座上，命令他道。</p><p> </p><p>小渡咬住了下唇，尽管湿润的菊穴已经不需要任何的开拓了，但许久没有和太牙亲近让他的动作变得拘谨和僵硬。不仅如此，太牙还要求他坐上来，主动服侍自己。这种上位坐姿，会把肉刃吞的很深，而且是那样一柄无论何时插进来，都异常冰冷的蛇刃……在过去的骑乘体验里，太牙会耐心温柔地扶着他的腰，让他好好的适应起来，不至于脱力，尽管疲惫，但依然能感受到强烈的快感。</p><p> </p><p>他犹豫着用后穴吞咽着太牙的肉刃，吃下了钝器般的头部之后，穴口几乎已经撑到了极限，但藏在最深处的黏腻媚肉却痉挛着想把入侵者推出去。身体早已发情，手脚发软，但在这种情况下被毫不怜惜的对待，反而让情欲更加高涨，小渡干脆直接坐了下去，过深进入的肉棒刺激得他浑身抖个不停，生理性的眼泪濡湿了眼眶，表情一片失神的空白。</p><p> </p><p>那微微张开的口，像是有着美丽粉红色珠母的珍珠贝，明亮洁白的珍珠和鲜嫩的蚌肉慵懒的躺在里面，展示着他来自珍珠贝fangire母方的血统。太牙想也不想的低头吻了上去，那条软嫩的小舌主动迎了上去，任他吮吸舔弄。</p><p> </p><p>“咕…啧啧……嗯唔……啜……</p><p> </p><p>仿佛调情一样的深吻，连太牙冰冷的神情都被融化了，小渡更是伸出了手臂，环住了太牙的肩膀拥抱着他。忽然，太牙猛地一把推开小渡，皱着眉头擦去唇上的水渍。</p><p> </p><p>“…太牙大人……”</p><p> </p><p>不知自己哪里又做错了什么，小渡小心翼翼地发问，被吮吻的红肿的下唇看上去楚楚可怜，但太牙已不再看他的眼。</p><p> </p><p>“继续。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>小渡浑身僵硬地撑住沙发的扶手，摆动起了腰肢，将夹在臀瓣里的性具含得更深了些。</p><p> </p><p>“是…王……”</p><p> </p><p>肉棒像是陷入融化的蜂蜜中，青筋盘错的肉茎和肠道里的粘膜完全贴合，没有半点缝隙，一退出便带出一圈红红的肛肉，已经被撑成一圈薄薄的肉箍，紧紧地套在肉棒上，抽插间，恰到好处地吮吸着太牙的肉棒，乞求更多粗暴的抽插。才一会儿的功夫，小渡就被干得神魂颠倒，穴口的嫩肉被操得翻了出来，不断噗叽啪叽的撞在太牙的胯骨上，酸麻舒服的他快要死过去。白软的身子贴在了太牙结实的胸膛上，两条腿跨坐在太牙的腰间，正在不断摇晃起伏着，带动那根肉棒在穴里搅动出粘腻的水声，操遍穴里的每一块媚肉。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯、嗯……呼…呼哧…嗯……”</p><p> </p><p>听着淫荡的水声，一脸迷离的小渡已然放空大脑，再无富余去思考其他事情。他的双唇有些厚，最是温柔多情，亲吻起来酥麻销魂，妙不可言，此时却失神地张开，一丝口涎从嘴角垂了下来，滴在了硬挺的乳头上。</p><p> </p><p>火热的身体被忽如其来的水滴刺激的颤抖起来，温热湿软的小穴忽然缩紧，包裹摩挲肉棒，使得太牙也忍不住发出了一声舒服的呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>“太牙大人…变得更大了呢…把我里面…快要顶坏了……”小渡用断断续续的媚声刺激他道“…是我的侍奉…足够舒服了么……？”</p><p> </p><p>“谁允许你、随便开口的？”太牙冷冷地呵斥他，令本来沉溺在快感中，头脑轻飘飘的小渡像是被浇了一头冷水。</p><p> </p><p>那副娇艳的媚相，是否惹怒了哥哥……反而是弄巧成拙了呢？</p><p> </p><p>他乞求地看着太牙，后穴也更加卖力地套弄着阴茎，太牙仿佛无动于衷，若不是紧紧握住沙发的手指暴露了他在隐忍克制，单从那优雅而稍稍带着讥诮的微笑始终未有脱落，小渡根本无法判断这场交欢有什么意义。即使他已经被操弄得浑身酥软，欲火中烧，但心中的委屈之意和不安却无法退却。</p><p> </p><p>如果是往常那种激烈至极的欢爱，做到最后脑子里一片空白，或许能把这些不安驱除掉……</p><p> </p><p>因为太牙并不允许小渡主动碰他，因此少年的手撑在扶手上，两人身体的链接处唯有被摩擦到的一小块部分，反而上感觉更集中在那处。体内最敏感的部分蠢蠢欲动，在小渡终于定下决心，自己主动往上坐时猛地瑟缩起来，整个肉穴都剧烈的痉挛起来。</p><p> </p><p>“不要……啊…嗯……好舒服……”</p><p> </p><p>“你挤得…太紧了……嗯……”</p><p> </p><p>小渡已经无暇回答太牙从咬紧的牙关里挤出的揶揄，他一边死命地撑住自己的身子，一边呻吟着上下起伏腰肢，让太牙的肉棒更快的进出自己的肉穴。这幅可爱的样子被太牙看在眼里，几乎让他想不再忍耐，就这样掐住他的腰肢把他搂在怀里。</p><p> </p><p>这样看着小渡主动套弄，仿佛在自顾自的蹂躏玩弄后穴，总有一种唇齿和肌肤上的不满足感。</p><p> </p><p>“太牙大人、哈啊、哈啊、揉揉我吧……求求您了……”</p><p> </p><p>双眼迷离的小渡脑子里一片麻痹，顾不得自己的行为有多淫猥，红着脸把自己的嫣红的乳头挺起来，往太牙的眼前送。明知道自己这样的行为非常放荡，但是处于高潮临界点，再也无法保持矜持的小渡只得哀求哥哥，此时不管施加什么刺激，是轻若微风的吹气，或者能够留下疤痕的穿刺，他都甘之如饴。</p><p> </p><p>太牙的手指，却贴在了伤口的嫩肉处。</p><p> </p><p>他的动作让小渡难受地一顿——手指随即滑到了他的心口，仿佛在确认他的心跳一般。</p><p> </p><p>这沉默地仿佛与性事绝缘的纯粹触碰，让渡的心头剧震，情绪失控，心脏好似被那只冰凉的手直接抓在手心中，狠狠捏压着。</p><p> </p><p>瞬间激烈的情感倾斜而出，等到他回过神来，已经浑身大汗，头脑恍惚，整个人软趴趴地倒在了太牙身上。太牙的高档衬衣和自己的胸口上溅满了星星白浊，不用解释都知道刚刚他经历了一次多凶猛的高潮：几乎激烈到快要昏过去的快感充满了整个身体，灵魂和思维在身体里都找不到容身之地，直到情潮退去，才渐渐把神智找回来，但整个身体宛如浸满了蜂蜜的身体，沉重不堪，甜腻地即将腐败。</p><p> </p><p>——高潮的时候，是在尖叫着“哥哥”吧？小渡恍惚地想着，难怪太牙现在是一幅更加严酷的表情。</p><p> </p><p>擅自高潮。到现在为止，太牙的蛇刃还是坚硬的挑在他的身体里；更是把他的禁令当做耳旁风，如果是作为玩物，这样的失职应该已经被‘处理’掉了，但是脑子里晕晕的现在，该怎样为自己辩驳呢？</p><p> </p><p>那根肉刃忽然从身体里撤了出去，小渡闷哼一声，太牙将他反身压在了身下，居高临下地望着他痴愣的反应。</p><p> </p><p>“哭着叫我哥哥……是被我欺负的受不了了么？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，才不是这样……”</p><p> </p><p>小渡下意识地伸出手想要解释和挽留，却想不到，太牙将他的手牵到了自己的脸颊处，用自己仍然微凉的脸颊为汗湿滚热的手心降温。他的呼吸渐渐平静下来，太牙目光闪烁片刻，握着他手腕的手指忍不住收紧了。</p><p> </p><p>“…你是喜欢被这样的对待吗？…我不明白，这样甘之如饴的被我玩弄…完全丧失了自尊心…”</p><p> </p><p>“因为……是你……太牙大人，你是我最心爱的哥哥……”</p><p> </p><p>毫无保留的告白，本应该迎来的是甘甜的亲吻作回应，却被太牙淡薄的怒火所打断。</p><p> </p><p>“你不明白，哪怕是出于爱……若是你要把自己毫无保留的献给我，我就再也不会给你逃离的机会了，你是罪人……竟将王诱惑到如此地步！竟会为你的喜怒和安危，苦恼到如今这般……”</p><p> </p><p>“即使如此，也不会害怕吗？”太牙轻声说。“不过，现在你已经逃不开了。”</p><p> </p><p>“失去尊严的罪人将会受到严厉的处罚，”太牙露出了高傲的冷笑。“即使是你，我也不会大发慈悲的，小渡。灭顶一样的快感苛责，”他的手指滑到了已经完全绽开的湿润花穴，轻轻地弹了两下。“恐怕是最适合处理你我之间恩怨关系的刑罚了。多少也要让你感受到恐惧，才会在下次长点教训，对么？我可爱的弟弟？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的……太牙大人……哥哥”</p><p> </p><p>小渡的喉咙里发出一声绝望的呻吟，恐惧无比，但又激动渴望得难以自持，濡湿的眼睛牢牢地盯住了太牙——将会为他带来无法承受的至高体验的行刑人。</p><p> </p><p>“……来吧，请您狠狠地抱我，把我弄到坏掉，甚至死掉也可以的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那么，尽情的尖叫吧。哀求，哭叫，希望‘哥哥’能够饶恕你——我将对你施加，犹如死刑般的极乐之感。”</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>